The Order of the Clover
The Order of the Clover is a secret Order sponsered by the Governance. They make sure that you pay your electricity bills, or else. History When it first began, the order of the clover had nothing to do with the governance. The Order (Originally) Started During the Penguin Empire, by a penguin named "Patrick." At these times of history, High Penguins were slaves, including Patrick. He had an obsession for money, but could not afford it. He was known for wearing Green Clothes with a Green hat. One day, He came upon helpless Leprechaun Penguins. He sheltered them, and they gave him a Four leaf Clover as a token of their gratitude. Patrick wore it with pride in his hat. This is what started the Leprechaun Penguin Tradition; the dress code and the likings of Patrick. He became famous among the neighborhoods of the leprechaun penguins and small penguins like the pengyboos and the chinstraps. They became Patrick's followers, once they were able to persuade Patrick's owner to take Patrick out of slavery. Thus, Patrick was able to Create the Order. He and his followers helped make sure that justice was served throughout the land. They even started collecting taxes for the Penguin Empire Government until it's collapse. Even after the country had fell, the order continued to keep peace in their area. HPC Patrick died ten years prior to the fall of the Penguin Empire. Their Followers deemed him a "saint" afterward. Since their beloved leader was gone, a new leader was elected by popular vote, as still used today. When the HPC rose, their Government wanted the Order of the Clover to help collect taxes for them. They continued this tradition until the Governance formed in 1881. Then, the governance sponsered them to collect the Money of all penguins to pay off the electricity bills. Khanzem Khanzem destroyed the HPC in 1913, making several countries split. Since Khanzem also used electricity, the Order of the Clover was forced to collect Bill payments from them, dispite opinions. This made many arguements, and in 1914, the Order Split, Into two parts: the Smackler Hailers and the Poleland Order. When the war was over and Khanzem defeated, the two groups united again. Post Khanzem/Modern times Since the Uniting, the Order continued to serve the Governance. This time, when the Colonial Antarctica war began, all of the Order of the Clover supported the revolutionists. As a symbol, they carried horseshoes and threw them at Loyalist Windows. In the later times of the War, the Order of the Clover made their flag, using the symbols of the Clover from St. Patrick and the Revolutionists Horseshoes. Today, the Order continues to collect Bills for the Pope. Capital Unlike the governance, Centripalusa was never the Order's Headquarters. It has always been in the secret catacombs of Fanon City. The Room is among the catacombs, and is hard to find, but it is known that the catacombs are accesable from the Frysland Abbey. The Order has Groups all around Antarctica, having secret headquarters somewhere, usually underground or in a common Governance Building like an Abbey. thumb|300px|right|The Official Anthem of the Order. Most Wanted List These Penguins are wanted by the Order and the Governance because of Refusal of paying their bills. *'#1:' Swiss Ninja! - Swiss Ninja has refused to pay a single coin to the Order. He has a lot of money to owe, which he still will never pay. *'#2:' Darktan - Refuses to pay; is evil Trivia *"Cludach Airgead" is Penguinian for "Penguin Money" meaning that the Order Collects all Penguins' Money. *If someone does not pay their electricity bill, the Order will come to your house and take any of your personal belongings that will exchange in money for the amount on the bill. (If you already have money, they will take that instead) *They Created the Clubb Phengin Fanon Weekee. See Also *Leprechaun Penguin *Governance *POPE Category:Groups